


Great Loves

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Vernon Dursley is made wealthy when his uncle dies. He and his family move to America to live in the manor that was also given to them. They take Harry with as labor. When they drain the money they are desperate and sell their omega nephew for a load of money. Luckily the Arrow saves him before he is sold at an auction. Oliver looks in on him and finds out that the omega doesn't know much about the outside world. The alpha and his omega befriend him and helps him heal. He eventually meets Oliver's friend, Slade Wilson.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Harry Potter: Age 16)

Harry was going through each room of the house packing. The reason was that Vernon’s uncle had passed. He had given everything to Vernon. He had been living in a manor in America before he died. That manor now belonged to Vernon so now they were moving there. Harry was ordered to pack up. Of course his relatives weren’t going to do it.

They were at the moment at a restaurant celebrating their new wealth. The betas felt that since Harry was an omega and a freak it was his job to do everything. Since he was the only one doing it the packing took awhile. Once done he loaded it into the moving vans. The furniture and house were going to be sold so at least he didn’t have to move the couches. He then cleaned the place up. He then cleaned up. He waited outside for their return.

‘Why did I have to be an omega?’ He wondered.

His relatives were betas. His parents had been an alpha/omega pair. Not that Harry knew that. Everyone had told him his mum was an alpha. Petunia just called her a freak and never said whether she was an alpha or not. His friends were alphas and betas. Barely anyone he knew were omegas. At school the headmaster made him hide his status. At home his aunt did. Everyone thought he was an alpha. Ron, a beta, and Hermione, an alpha, constantly reminded him that it was usually impossible for two alphas to have anything other than alphas. In the wizarding world male alphas were at the top. After that were male betas. Next were alpha women and after them were beta women. Female omegas had a higher standing than male ones.

Since his relatives kept him hidden he had no idea in the muggle world omegas were treated the same as others but more protected. If you were found guilty of abusing an omega, bonded or not, you faced serious jail time. A force bonding was reversed and the alpha was jailed.

Petunia had been jealous of her sister. Lily had presented as an omega. Many tried to woo her and it pissed her sister off. After Lily married a rich alpha it made her jealousy worse. Petunia had married a middle class beta. Now she punished her nephew for being an omega while her son was a beta. To make sure no one knew he had to hide his scent. They constantly told him omegas were freaks and him being a wizard made him more of one.

‘My parents would be so ashamed of me.’ He thought. ‘I’m just a worthless freak.’

Soon his relatives returned. His aunt and uncle inspected his work. Dudley was made to watch him. He wasn’t happy about it but did it anyway.

“You better not have broken anything of mine.” He said.

“Your video games are in the passenger seat of the moving truck.” He said.

“Good.” He said.

“Well freak you managed to do something right. Get in the back and we’ll get going to the airport.” His uncle said.

“Yes sir.” Harry climbed into the space he made for himself.

The truck soon began moving. Harry was happy that he had thought ahead. He had made a small space so that he could sit there and not get hit with the boxes. If one hit him and something inside broke his uncle would make him pay.

When the truck stopped Harry waited until the door opened. Once it was he got out. He unloaded the trunk and placed it where he was supposed to. It was loaded onto the plane. He then followed his family. He gave his ticket to the flight attendant. He then went to third class. The others of course went to first class.

The plane soon took off. It was a long flight from Britain to America. Harry slept through it. He was tired from packing and cleaning. A flight attendant woke him before the plane landed. They excited the plane. Harry recovered their things before loading the moving truck. He sat in the back once more. 

They didn’t stop until they were at the manor. Harry unloaded the truck before unpacking. His aunt was watching him. The Dursleys weren’t going to help.

“Remember not to break anything or else.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” He said.

She sneered and left. It took a long time to unpack. The reason was that the house was huge and Dudley now had five bedrooms. Since they were now in America Harry lost a bedroom. He was to sleep in a closet near the kitchen. Once he finished he made them dinner. He was allowed to eat a small plate. He then cleaned up and went to bed.


	2. Bankrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Seven Years Later)

Vernon had quit his job when they moved to America and he never got a new one. The family constantly spent money and since none of them worked they had no income. Harry was the only one who worked but he wasn’t being paid to clean up after the Dursleys. It took seven years to drain their bank accounts. Now the family was bankrupt. They were in desperate need of money.

“What do we do?” Petunia asked after their last card had been denied.

“I don’t know. Dudley and I have been looking for jobs but no one wants to hire us.” Vernon scowled at that. ‘I bet that freak did his freakishness and stopped us from getting our jobs. After all they would be lucky to have Dudley and I as employees.’

“What about the freak? He can get a job and hand us the money.” She suggested.

“Someone might find out what we’ve been doing to him. Plus the rest of the freaks might remember he exists.” He said.

After moving, the freak had been expelled from school. Their excuse was that he used magic outside of school. It was a lie since they had already been in America for a month. If Harry had used magic then the MCUSA would have responded. Even though they had seen Voldemort with their own eyes they still denied he was back. They decided it was someone in a glamour trying to make it look like he was back.

A year after that Voldemort had taken over. Due to his insanity and instability he didn’t last long. His own magic ended up killing him. After Harry had been expelled he hadn’t heard a word from his friends. He was completely alone.

“You’re right.” Petunia sighed.

Suddenly he smirked. “We could sell him.”

“What?” She looked at him.

“Omegas catch a high price on the black market. Remember the news from three years ago on the black market. There are many who pay a pretty penny for an omega, especially if they’re virgin. For some reason male omegas are more sought after than females and we happen to have a male virgin omega.” He smirked.

“That’s true.” She smirked as well. “We can get so rich off him.”

“Yes we can. I’ll go find someone.” Vernon said.

“Alright.”

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Vernon had found a buyer. He brought his nephew to the man’s house for an inspection. Harry was scared but knew better than to say a word. He still wanted to throw up when he was ordered to strip and the man ran his hands everywhere. He didn’t make a sound.

“Where did he get the scar?” He asked as his hands caressed the lightning bolt scar over Harry’s left eye.

“The night his parents died.” Vernon answered. “It is the only scar he has.” It made him happy that he never hit the freak bad enough to leave any long lasting wounds or scars.

“Not bad. Is he a virgin?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said.

The alpha only believed him because of the look the omega was sporting and how he was responding to his touches. The boy was pure and that made him really, really happy. He would of course have a doctor look at him just to make sure. Plus he would need proper documentation for when he sold him at the next auction.

“Good. Is he good at following directions and orders?” Was his next question.

“Yes. He’s well trained.” He answered.

“Perfect. I’ll take him. He’s worth one million dollars.” He said knowing he would be getting triple the amount if not more.

Vernon had stars in his eyes. “Deal.”

“Here’s your money.” He handed the briefcase over.

After the beta took the money he left without a glance at his nephew. Harry, despite knowing how his uncle felt, was hurt and betrayed. He didn’t cry over it though. He knew that crying wasn’t going to help him and he had a feeling the man would enjoy his tears. Instead he waited for his new owner’s orders.

“Follow me.” He said.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
